I can if I try
by butihavenoname
Summary: Ichigo is abandoned by his highschool sweetheart with a baby girl to take care of. Grimmjow is a guy that is just looking for fun in his young life. do they really think of the same thing when they think about each other?
1. Chapter 1

this is a story

all about how

some things happen

and it's pretty gay

now read the story and tell me what you think

dlmcknovnacoadfsfkgkmvkmzs prince of bel air.

i dont own anything but the story cuz i wrote it with a little help from my friend.

(friend geez ur awesome C: )

EXPLANATIONS!

when you see the ##### it means a scene has ended

when you see the *switch* it means we switch POV to either Ichigo or Grimmjow.

insane. I know.

######

"daddy?" I hear a tiny, scared voice call for me.

"mhhm?" I hum as I wake myself up from my awkward position, rubbing my eye in the process.

"you fell asleep on the couch again." I open my eyes and see a small figure in the dim light that entered the room from the streetlights outside. big, grey eyes looking at me with a mess of sea foam green hair. She was wearing her power ranger pyjamas

"yeah, sorry about that, muffin. Did you have a bad dream or something?" I sit up, yawn and look at her little hands fumbling, she looked at me unsure and nodded. Eyes wide. "c'mere, let's go to bed. I'll make sure to keep any bad dreams away." I smile at her tiredly and spread my arms so she could come closer. She ran to me and I held her close, lifting her up as she held on to my T-shirt. 'how could anyone abandon something like this?' I think to myself bitterly.

We make our way up the stairs to my bedroom "did you brush your teeth?" I mumble a question. She nodded in my arms. "good girl, muffin." I place her under the covers of my bed and look at her to reassure her "I'm gonna get ready for bed, daddy hasn't brushed HIS teeth yet, and then I'll come back."

"go or your teeth will fall out daddy!" she says worriedly.

I smirk. "on it" I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, I look like shit. The bags under my eyes are darker and I could really use a shave. I sigh. "fuckin' hell..." My situation isn't the best right now. You see, I was in love in high school. It was just like in the movies, I thought we'd stick by each other no matter what. That 'love' can concur all if you sprinkle just a little bit of it on your problem, and viola! Your life is a fucking fairytale.

But when I got her pregnant it all changed, SHE began to change, and my petty little perspective of this, rosy pink world started to crack. A year after Nel was born, (Out of marriage) She was gone. Saying she couldn't take this pressure anymore, that she's not ready to start a family and that all of this came too fast. I remember standing there, in our tiny kitchen with that piece of paper in my hand, trembling, thinking 'how am I going to do this alone?'. Yeah, we fought and argued out of stress and insecurity and desperation. But I never thought she would just abandon her like that. I didn't even give a fuck that she left me. But why would you do this to your fucking kid?

Nel has always been a timid, quiet girl. It's hard for her to make friends and she's really attached to me. Some say it's a bad thing, but I'm really attached to her too. I smile to myself. She's a good kid that deserves a better life, that's why I'm working my ass off to pay the bills. If this is what it came to, I'm gonna do this on my own, and I'm going to give her a childhood that she deserves. After brushing my teeth, I go back to my bed. Nel already fell asleep again, I pull her gently to myself and close my eyes once more. I have a long day ahead of me.

#####

The alarm clock goes off and I groan in irritation.

Getting out of bed, I think I'll let Nel sleep a bit more.

I wash my face, brush my teeth and finally shave.

I do everything quickly out of habit. I need to get ready, I need to get Nel ready, I need to make her lunch for school, and breakfast... Yeah, I have a lot to do in the morning.

After getting dressed, I wake up the little blob of covers in my bed.

"Nel, muffin, wake up." I shake her slightly.

She opens her eyes slowly and wipe the drool stain from he cheek.

'Cute.' I think internally.

"g'morning..." she slurs.

I smile and kiss her head "good morning. Go ahead and brush your teeth while I make us something to eat okay?"

she nodds, still hazy from waking up and wrestles out of bed.

I chuckle at her swaying walk and go to make some food.

We finish eating and I walked her to kindergarten, her hand in mine.

I see some of the mothers there; they're always fucking gossip.

I sigh as they notice me and talk in hushed whispers.

"Good morning Ichigo!" an overly cheery voice interrupts my grumpy thoughts.

"Good morning." I smile politely.

"And good morning to you too Nelly~!" The woman crouches to say it to her fucking face.

Really. Even if she's a kid, have you not heard of the term 'personal space?'

I scowl.

Nel gets nervous and hides behind my leg.

"Awww, don't be afraid of auntie!" she pouts at her.

"mmm..." Nel makes a nervous sound.

I pick her up "sorry, she's still waking up." I say dryly and walk past the mob of moms into the building.

"Ichigo!" I hear as I put her down and take off her little backpack.

I turn around to see the teacher, Inoue. "hi, good morning." I give her a tired smile.

She blushes and replies "o-y-yeah! Good morning! Hehe!" making twitchy hand movements.

"Hello Nel!" she waves at her in a friendly manner. At least I can feel okay when Nel is with Inoue, she can feel less nervous around her and actually have fun.

"Hello." she waves back.

I crouch in front of her "okay muffin, I'm gonna go now. Be a good girl okay?" I hold her tiny shoulders.

"okay."

I give her a reassuring smile and kiss her forehead.

"Bye muffin."

I get out to the mother mob again and one of them stops me "hey Ichigo, I was wondering... Are you married?"

I frown at her "I'm sorry but I don't see how it is any of your business."I don't need them to gossip about how my kid was born out of marriage.

She looked hurt "I just wanted to know if a hot guy like you is up for grabs, that's all honey." she toys with her hair and smiles at me.

"Aren't you married?" I retort immediately and arch my brow.

Let's just say she turned into a fish and lost her ability of speech.

As she stood there, opening and closing her mouth, I went on with my life and got to my workplace by bus.

I don't have enough money to buy a car sadly.

I work as a Technician, so I drive around in a company SVU to peoples homes to fix their shit.

I don't have a uniform, so I usually go with a plain T-shirt and jeans.

After getting into my vehicle, I started my job by going to the first address.

It all went pretty smoothly, except for some housewives thinking I was some cheap pornography, walking around in their tiny pyjamas and giving me seductive looks.

Some men did it too.

While I don't judge them, I always feel myself die on the inside, little by little.

Jesus people, get a life.

I drove to the last address for the day.

It was an apartment complex.

Great, now I have to carry everything upstairs.

I pray to every god there is 'PLEASE let there be an elevator'.

Fingers crossed (not really, i have a lot of shit to carry) I walk in and sigh in relief.

There it was, a silver door with arrow buttons.

I think I almost wiped a tear from my eye.

Getting to the correct floor, I walk up to the blue door in front of me.

I knock.

There's no answer.

I knock again.

Silence.

If they aren't home, why the fuck did they tell me to come at this hour?

'I bet later they'll say I wasn't even here.' I think irritably.

Scowling, I take out the information about the customer, and dial the phone number they left me.

I wait as the beeping sound annoys my ear.

Just as I was about to hang up the call was answered.

"yeah?..." the voice was gruff and tiered.

"Uh, hello sir. This is the technician, you wanted me to come now." this is kinda awkward for me...

I hear a groan "oh, yeah. Are you here right now?" the voice wakes up.

I press my lips and think 'I wouldn't be calling you if I weren't now would I?'.

"yes, are you home right now? There was no answer when I knocked." please be home, please be home! I want to go home and take Nel out for ice cream today.

"yeah, I'm opening the door right now."

YES! praise the lord!

I hear footsteps and a click in the lock.

Finally the door opens, revealing a man with BLUE FUCKI-wait, why is this so astonishing to me?

With my family's hair colour and all...

My eyes go a little wide as the ripped dude stares right back at me.

He kept staring so I felt REALLY uncomfortable.

"uh, hi, I'm Ichigo." I offer my hand.

It seems he got out of his trance "uh yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Grimmjow."

He shakes my hand strongly.

What the hell.

I look past Grimmjow into his apartment "can I come in to see what the problem is?"

I wish I could snap my fingers in front of his face so he could focus.

"Sure! Yeah, sorry I'm not awake yet." he gives me a charming smile while he scratches his head and moves away.

I nod "sorry to wake you up."

"Nah, it's fine. Would you like some coffee?" he asks unsurely.

Wow, that's really nice of him.

"sure, thanks." I smile.

*switch*

Fuck!

I probably look like such a weirdo.

The technician woke me up and when I opened the door, I couldn't speak.

He's fucking gorgeous.

Tan skin, bright orange hair and big brown eyes.

He even has dimples.

That's so fucking hot.

I just stood there staring at him like an idiot.

I know because he gave me a look that said he thinks something is wrong with me.

thank god I haven't slept enough to have morning wood.

And I was wearing the dress shirt from last night, still buttoned up with some sweatpants. Guess I was too tired to do anything more.

"So what's supposed to be the problem?" he asks as he looks at me. Hands in his pockets after putting all of his equipment down.

"My TV stopped working, I connected it to my laptop and then it shut down completely." I shrug as I can't understand what the hell happened.

Ichigo nodded and pointed at the television "that's the broken TV?" he asks.

"Yeah." I nod and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm gonna go have a look." he walks away.

"Sure, I'm just gonna make some coffee. How much sugar you take with yours?" I ask after him.

He turns and smiles at me sheepishly. "Four" he answers.

My eyes bulge a little at his answer "so you have a sweet tooth huh?" I smirk.

He chuckles "yeah, unfortunately."

His chuckle is a bit rough and deep, I like that.

I smile "I don't judge a man by the amount of sugar he drinks, so you don't have to worry."

He chuckles again "appreciated" he comments and walks off.

In my kitchen I turned on the kettle and took out everything I needed. Making the coffee when the water heated to the correct temperature. I take the mugs and head to the living room "uh... Ichigo?" I holler at him.

"yeah?" he says while inspecting the damn broken thing I was getting a headache over.

"coffee's ready." I put the mugs on the coffee table in front of the TV.

He stands up straight and looks at me sitting on the couch, sipping. "thanks man." he smiles as he takes his and seats himself next to me.

"it's nothing, I really needed that coffee anyway..." I say as I let out a long yawn.

"rough night?" he looks at me with a knowing stare.

I shake my head "ugh, I don't even want to talk about it..." I massage my the bridge of my nose.

He chuckles at me and sips his coffee. "about your TV... I would need to check your signal on the roof." he points upwards.

"okay, you can get up there by the stairs at the top floor, on the right."

He let out a tiny sigh "okay, thanks." he smiles again.

We sip in comfortable silence for a while and then he blurts "y'know? Your the nicest customer I had all day." he nods to himself, agreeing with his words.

I grin at that and lift my mug slightly, in a 'cheers' motion and say "what can I say? I'm just awesome like that." sipping my coffee and wink at him.

He laughs "thanks for the coffee, I'm going to check upstairs." he gets up to take his things and goes out the door.

Mmmm... I'm braking my shit more often from now on.

After finishing my coffee I wash the mugs and go to take a shower. I NEED one, I realized, looking at the mirror when I saw the paint stains on my neck, hair, arms and shirt. Being a bartender is harder than it looks when there are paint parties involved.

Getting out of the shower I put some normal people clothes on- Don't want the hot technician guy thinking I dress that way normally-and check my phone for messages. I got a lot of texts from Nnoi asking if I fixed my TV yet cause he wants to come over and play video games. I roll my eyes and text back asking if that's all I am for him. A flat TV screen. Laughing, I toss my phone on my bed and go back to the kitchen, making myself some cereal. I ate it in silence, thinking that Ichigo has been up there for quite some time. It's really fucking hot out in this time of day. But still, he's hot. Mmmm... Just thinking about him coming back here shirtless, sweating. Pfff... I even have porno movie scenarios in my head.

Calm down there little guy.

*switch*

Ugh, it's fucking hot as hell up here.

The sun is melting my brain.

I'm sweating my ass off.

I let out a big sigh.

*switch*

I washed my dishes again, and as if on que, I hear knocking on the door.

"coming." I holler and walk up to open it.

"It's me Ichigo." I hear a murmur as I look outside at him.

He's sweaty. I lick my lips. But not shirtless. Well, you win some you lose some.

"you okay?" I ask as I move out of the doorway.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead "fine, just really hot." he sighs as he walk in the air conditioned room.

Yes you are~

You want some water?" I close the door after him again looking at him worriedly as he let's out a harsh sigh.

"No, thanks. But I will have to come back again tomorrow, I need to bring some tools I don't have with me to fix your problem."

He turns to me as he took all of his equipment "is tomorrow okay?" he tips his head to the side.

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah, tomorrow's fine." god-dammit! When did I forget how to speak normally?

"Okay man, see you tomorrow." he smiles at me and walks off.

"Shall I prepare some beverages tomorrow also, kind sir?" I ask jokingly.

He laughs "man do I need a drink... Yeah, sure."

We both chuckle as I close the door.

Mmm... i can fix that.

#####

if you hadnt noticed yet.

this is end of this chapter.

Grimmjow dosent know... something that you will find out later.

bye and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

if you are reading this, you must know.

I'm in BIG trouble. they left me, they left me here alone.

with TONS of junk food.

I can't stop eating :(

Im gonna explode soon, so if there wont be any more chapters...

you know what happened to me, I need you guys to tell the world my story, so i wont be forgotten!

make a movie of something IDK.

Ichigo vision.

#####

It's been a week since I met Grimmjow. He's actually a really nice guy, I discovered after we exchanged phone numbers. Rukia DID tell me to make new friends because I just close myself up at times, and the number of people I know as 'friends' is decreasing drastically. I sigh as I think of that. I have no social life anymore...

"thanks for the meal." I hear Nel say quietly, a little piece of pasta is stuck to her cheek.

I smirk "muffin you got something on your face."

She blushed deeply and tried to wipe it off.

'cute' I think as a warm sensation fills my chest.

"let's get you cleaned up Nel." I laugh at her as she hopelessly tries to clean her face but rubs the pesky noodle around instead.

After I got her showered and brushed, I laid her in bed under the covers. Sitting on the floor beside her bed, I raise my hand to caress her soft locks.

"you look happy." she mumbles, looking at me with her big grey eyes.

I smile at her "do I?".

"Yes. Did you make a new friend?" she asked timidly.

"Hmmm..." I narrowed my eyes to seem as if in deep thought "yeah, actually I did. How did you know?"

She fumbled with her hands and answered "teacher Inoue says, that when you make a new friend it makes you happy."

"Did she now? Teacher Inoue is a very smart lady." I chuckle at her.

"Yes." Nel nods enthusiastically in agreement.

"Have YOU made new friends lately?" I lean my cheek on the palm of my hand that is propped on the bed.

Nel is quiet for a while, she then looks at her tiny hands and shakes her head slowly.

My smile disappears "and why is that?" I ask worriedly.

"well.. I don't like... To talk that much." she clutches her blanket.

"you talk to me all the time."

"mmm..." she hummes nervously as a sign she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

I know she is shy, I just want her to have more confidence in herself. I don't want her to sit in a corner while the other kids play together. I can't help but feel helpless in this kind of situation. I sucked my teeth in and looked away from her, sighing.

"It's okay muffin, one day at a time yeah?" I give her a reassuring smile.

She calmed down and smiled back, nodding.

I get up on my feet and lean towards her, giving her a kiss on her forehead "goodnight muffin." I say and walk to the door.

"Daddy?" Nel calls when I'm about to turn off the light.

"Yes?" I turn to look at her.

"Um, I love you." she blushes.

Ugh, I can't.

My chest fills with pride as I smile at her again "I love you too. More than anything in the world muffin."

#####

Today is saturday, I sit on the couch and watch adventure time with Nel on our TV, we're both eating ice ream. It's still very hot. But at least we have air conditioning in our house; but I'm sweating because of a whole other reason. I'm nervous, because today goat face is supposed to take Nel for the rest of the weekend. Nel, on the other hand, is bouncing in her seat. Excited. I didn't fully agree to this but goat face pushed me to it. I still remember his annoying voice through the phone. I sigh in irritation.

"ICHIGO MY SON!" I wince as I move the phone away from my bleeding ear.

I sigh harshly "what the fuck goat face? I can hear you just fine, stop screaming." I switch ears and cover my other one with the palm of my hand.

"I am SORRY! It's just that I've been meaning to ask you how you are doing my lovely first born!" again with the ridiculous way of talking. I feel my scowl deepen to epic proportions "I'm fine. Thanks." I mutter as I look at Nel's worried glance, I wave my hand to signal that every things okay.

"And how's my widdle granddaughter?" he says with an annoying, squeaky voice.

"She's great. Can I hang up now?" I retort quickly.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I want to take Nel with me for the weekend! I haven't seen her in ages!" he wails through the phone.

I narrow my eyes "is this about you thinking I overwork myself again?" I seethe.

There was a stretched silence.

"wel-"

"goodbye goat face." I cut him off.

"Wait! Well you do overwork yourself and I REALLY miss Neliel! I just think it will be best for the three of us! C'mon, I'm an old, lonely man. I want some company from my cute granddaughter." he talks fast and pouts.

I think about it. Nel DOES like goat face a lot. FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON. And I AM really harsh on him anyways. I mean, I never go over unless I really HAVE to. I sigh in defeat.

"okay, fine. You can come pick her up at 10:00 on Saturday."

I don't even want to remember the squealing noises he made afterwards.

After he took Nel and tried to dropkick me twenty times. my phone rang. I walked to my living room to pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask and sigh tiredly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I hear a deep voice say.

I chuckle "my dad is a fucking nut-job."

"Mmmm... Feels bad man." he says as if he feels hurt for me.

"Ha ha. now the fuck do you want Grimmjow?" I smirk.

"Well, Mister cranky pants, I wanted you to come to a party tonight at my workplace." He's chewing something while talking.

"First of all, swallow before you talk. And second of all, I don't know I'm really tired." I rub my face and look around the apartment, thinking of washing the floor.

"Uuugh come ON Ichigo! Don't tell me you're an old man!" he whines through the phone.

I roll my eyes at that.

"How old are you anyway?" he suddenly asks incredulously.

"I'm twenty four asshole." I smirk at his childish behaviour.

"Huh, so you're older than me. Dammit, I was SURE you were like, twenty or something." he continues chewing.

"It's my youthful glow that has you mistaken." I say in a snobby tone, and he cackles.

I got an incoming call.

"Hold on a sec Grimmjow." I say as I check who's calling me.

"What, what happened?" I hear his voice from the tiny speaker.

"I have an incoming call from my friend, I'll call you back."

"Nah, just connect the call. I promise I'll be nice." I can hear him grinning.

"Uhh..." something tells me I would regret this decision.

"Pinky promise!" he presses.

"If you say so..." I connect Rukia to our call.

"Ichigo! You fool! I was trying to contact you all week!" Rukia barks at me through the phone.

Grimmjow started cackling loudly.

"Hi Rukia." I say in a dead voice as I face-palm into oblivion.

"Who's with you?" Rukia says in a confused voice as she hears Grimmjow laughing his ass off at my expense.

I sigh "that's Grimmjow. Grimmjow-Rukia. Rukia-Grimmjow." I introduce them.

"haha, Whew. I like her already." Grimmjow finished giggling at last.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow." Rukia says in a formal tone.

"Likewise. Now Rukia, I have a question." I hear Grimmjow say.

I don't like this.

"What is it?"

"Is Ichigo an old man?" Grimmjow asks through a smug grin.

I could detect a smug grin from miles away, I groan.

Rukia started chuckling "why do you ask?"

"Well you see, I was inviting pants here to a party at sexta tonight, AND... he could bring his BEST friend with him! But he says his back hurts and he's tired." Grimmjow pouts.

"Ichigo! We're going to sexta tonight! No objections!" Rukia bit the bait.

"Haha! Yes!" Grimmjow exclaims in triumph.

I groan loudly "I hate you Grimmjow...!" I moan in defeat.

"I'll pick you guys up at 11:00. thanks Rukia, You're a sport!"

Rukia chucked as he hung up the phone.

"Why do you guys like each other so much?!" I shout exasperated.

Rukia snorts "come on Ichigo! From what I heard, he's doing you good! You NEVER go ANYWHERE! When was the last time you got drunk and had fun?" she waits for me to answer although she knows it without me telling her.

I groan in defeat once more "am I really an old man Rukia?" I ask seriously worried.

"pfft! N-no honey!" she holds back a giggle "it's just that since you've had Nel, you never really do anything for yourself." she licks my manly wounds.

"Besides, the party is at sexta! That's the hottest club around!" she says excitedly.

I smirk "you really wanna go with Grimmjow cause he sounds hot and you broke up with Renji again." I accuse her.

"Ah! No I do NOT!" she defends.

"Mmmhmm." I hum as I roll my eyes.

She was silent.

"Is he hot?" she couldn't help but ask.

I chuckle at her "well, he's really ripped. I guess you could say he's good looking." I shrug. Not attracted to males, what can I say?

"Yay! Going to a party with two hot guys!" Rukia whoo-ed through the phone as she hung up.

Oh fuck me.

#####

"omg.

wat wil dey do?

how r dey gona b 2geder?

wen r dey guna fuk?"

you ask? (even if you didnt, play along, dont be a party popper.) you'll have to wait and see! :D

I am SO good at making suspence.


End file.
